hardresetfandomcom-20200215-history
Changelogs
Hard Reset Extended Edition 1.5 - 5 new levels: 'VIII - Crusher', 'IX - Junkyard', 'X - Rail yard', 'XI - Factory' and 'XII - Arena'. - 5 new enemies. - New boss. - 13 new achievements. - 2 new survival maps: 'Coliseum' and 'Factory'. - New gameplay elements: PDAs and EMP barrels. - New difficulty level: 'Heroic mode' - Dynamic water system with float simulation. - Clothes and strings system. - New shaders. - New default shaders cache. - New post process effects. - Inverse kinematics. - Vegetation system. - Improved particle system. - Improved lighting system. - 7.1 speakers support. - Many further engine improvements. - Many bugs fixed. Hard Reset 1.24 - New default shaders cache. - Faster generating shaders. - Fixed a very rare bug that would cause the Shrimp boss become inactive. - Fixed a crash caused on several checkpoints. Hard Reset 1.23 - Fixed incorrect color highlight of available upgrade description in the upgrade machine. - Fixed hovercar movement orientation on the 'Underground' level. - Fixed an error that would cause one of the control panels to be operational while enemies are spawned on the 'Atlas' level. Hard Reset 1.22 - New special winter achievement - Blizzard - Kill 50 enemies with electricity only. - Main menu default speed increased. - Message display duration was tweaked. Minimum and maximum message display durations changed. - Fixed an error causing achievement points to display zero. - Further improvements to game stability - fixed a very rare crash. Hard Reset 1.21 - Mouse cursor will now disappear when using joypad/controller. - When a joypad/controller is connected, the currently selected option will become highlighted. - Joypad/Controller left analog stick is now used for navigating the menus. - Improved Nvidia 3dVision compatibility with FSAA x2 and FSAA x4. - ATI Eyefinity support. Hard Reset 1.2 - New Survival Mode. Two new maps are available: 'Arrival Hall' and 'Landing Pad'. + To launch Survival Mode, select 'New Game' and then 'Survival Mode' + Survival Mode is available in all the difficulty levels selectable for Hard Reset Campaign. + Added Leaderboards for the Survival Mode. - Full Nvidia 3dVision support. - Full Nvidia Surround support. - Support for multiple displays - recommended 3 display adapters for best effects, and several non-standard resolution modes. + To select the triple display mode in the game, change the Aspect Ratio to 'Other' in the Video Options menu, then select a resolution you wish to use. + Note that the 'Other' mode will be available only if you have 3 displays connected to your PC. - Added a 'Details' tab in the Profile screen - now you are able to check the score you achieved on each of the game's levels. - During bullettime, falling down won't cause additional damage to players. - Changed the way how the Mortar Cyborgs react to player in vicinity. - Crawling gorillas will explode when trying to jump off a higher place. - Changed the way how Melee Cyborgs behave - now you are able to avoid their attacks while sprinting - their aoe frontal cone was lowered. - All the crosshairs will be displayed in an appropriate way to objects in front of the player for 3dVision. - Changed the way how the messages and hints are displayed to a way more appropriate for 3dVision. - Changed the way how dynamic lightning is rendered on decals. - Changed the way how weapons are displayed on screen. - Changed the way how the HUD is displayed both in 3d and on multiple displays. - Improved support for dual SLI users. Hard Reset 1.01 - Benchmark Mode - You can access the Benchmark mode in the ’Extras’ menu. - Command line benchmark mode - Benchmark is also accessible from the Windows command line - in order to launch it enter hardreset.exe -benchmark. - Additional Mouse button bindings - You can bind the 4th and 5th mouse buttons. - All keys button bindings - you can now bind all the buttons on Numerical Keypad (except forn number 5). - Sprint (shortly) even while still recharging - Sprinting is now possible at any moment - you don’t have to wait till the sprint bar fills up. - Sprint will now charge 20% faster than before. - Disable Weapon Cool-down period - Weapon cooldowns are disabled now. You can change weapon modes while the weapon is on cooldown. - Improved the time between switching between N.R.G. Weapon adn CLN Firearm. - Single Switch-Weapon Button - the F key will now switch between weapons. - Mid-game difficulty change - You are now able to switch difficulty midgame (the lowest difficulty ever chosen during the whole run determines the achievements unlocked)." - Disable sprint effects - You are now able to disable Motion Blur and Fov widening while in sprint. Tick the appropriate box in Game options menu. - In-game Score report - You are now able to check your Mission stats while in-game pressing the Tab key. - Disable logos - You are now able to disable starting logos in the Game options menu. - Small healthpacks now regenerate 20 HP instead of 30 HP. - Audio mode detection - The game will display the current system Audio Mode in Audio Options - Triple Buffering - Added in Video Options - MLAA antyaliasing was substituted with FXAA antyaliasing. - Various improvements with game geometry. Hard Reset 1.0 - Added a FOV slider in Menu>Options>Video - Added a Fast Menu option in the Main Menu - Fixed a Crash – while in game, Video Options, with any of the expandable menus open, after pressing ESC the game crashed. - Due to various bugs we removed the ability to use console commands FOR THE TIME BEING. When we’ll deal with the bugs (mostly saving the current AI state issues) we will reimplement console commands. - Fixed compatibility issue with _____x1200 Vertical resolution in menus. - Implemented German Steam achievements. - Fixed various localisation issues. - Improved loading times between levels. - Added different tabs in Load Game menu for each difficulty level separately. - Removed the Benchmark as it was especially designed for the free Demo version. If you want we will reimplement the Benchmark in the upcoming patch. - Improved in-game video replay. - Added 6 additional checkpoints throughout the game. - Fixed an issue with the profile system – Video Options will now be correctly applied after changing from a Steam profile to a Local one. - Fixed various issues concerning level geometry.